Jeff Cork
"It's like a big f***in' dick." -Jeff Cork Jeff Cork is a Senior Editor at Game Informer. He has what is fabled to be the highest endurance for sitting in one spot. Jeff is known to be a troll of sorts, being very sarcastic about topics. He shows difficulty playing old-school games, taking far longer than expected to complete The Legend of Zelda. Jeff has showed a general dislike for anime or JRPGs. Jeff and Dan regularly make fun of the genre, as seen in the Trapt Super Replay, where they openly mock the game's story while Reiner and Kim defend it. While Reiner was on paternity leave, Jeff was left in charge of hosting Test Chamber and some episodes of Replay. Recently, Jeff has been a more frequent host or guest than he has in the past. Replay Appearances *Bushido Blade *Final Fight: Streetwise *Dino Crisis *Batman: Dark Tomorrow *Urban Chaos: Riot Response *Replay: Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 *Replay: McDonald's Treasure Land Adventure *Replay: Swashbucklers: Blue vs. Grey *Replay: ObsCure *Replay: WWF No Mercy *Replay: Super Star Wars *Crystal's Pony Tale *Replay: Crash Bandicoot *Replay: War of the Monsters *Replay: Donkey Kong Country *Replay: Breath of Fire *Replay: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Added in later in the episode) *Replay: Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver *Replay: Halo: Combat Evolved *Dino Crisis 3 *Replay: Zelda Games On CD-i *The Hobbit *SSX Tricky *Replay: Brave Fencer Musashi *God of War II Super Replay Appearances *Super Replay: Resident Evil 2 - Episode 4 *Super Replay: OverBlood - Episode 3 *Super Replay: Mega Man Legends - Episode 4, Episode 5 *Super Replay: Galerians - Episode *Super Replay: The Legend of Zelda - Player; Co-Host with Dan Ryckert *Super Replay: Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - Episode 5 *Super Replay: OverBlood 2 - Episode 8 *Illbleed - Episodes 4-12 *Super Replay: Blue Stinger - Episode 13 Trivia *His full first name is actually "Jeffry" which he reveals during the "Jeff Conversation" in the The Legend of Zelda Super Replay with Jeff Marchiafava. *Participated in both of the Guinness World Record attempts, and was able to last the longest both times. In the "Smash-a-Thon" he thought of continuing for the record after the 30 hour mark, but decided to stop as a team, instead of taking the prize for himself. In the second, Jeff went for the longest maraton in Grand Theft Auto IV. This gave him an immediate disadvantage, as his record required him to play for 48 hours, instead of 24 like most of the others. Jeff, along with Dan Ryckert, was able to last 50 hours with Grand Theft Auto IV, and also played the DLC add-ons The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. *In the "Smash-a-Thon," he did not stand up, take a nap, or stretch for 18 hours. *Is a very good "troll". *Has a painting of a naked lady from Leisure Suit Larry in his basement. *Jeff was one of the 8 editors participating in the Super Replay Showdown. His pick for the Super Replay was Gotcha Force for the GameCube. He was eliminated by Ben Reeves in the first round after 3 rounds of Bomberman. *Jeff is part of the wrestling duo, the Goobers, with Dan Ryckert. Jeff's handle is Twober Goober. *Revealed in the Super Replay of Psychonauts that he has no problem beating up bratty children. Category:Game Informer staff